Technical Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts provide semiconductor devices having a spacer on an isolation region.
Description of Related Art
As semiconductor devices having protruding fin active regions with a 3D structure have been researched and developed, a leakage current can be generated by step differences between the fin active regions with a 3D structure and isolation regions. For example, the leakage current may be generated between gate patterns extending onto the fin active regions with a 3D structure and the isolation regions and source/drain regions in the fin active regions with a 3D structure.